mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Bits
Bits are the standard form of currency used throughout Equestria in various episodes and other media. They are small, round coins made of gold or silver with an embossed rim. Filthy and Stinking Rich have the monetary symbols of dollars and cents as their cutie marks, respectively; Upper Crust, "Dollar", and "Yooess Dee" also have dollar signs as cutie marks. "Bit" is a colloquial term for certain coins, and also the term for the mouthpiece on a horse's bridle. Depiction in the series Season one Applejack's recurring goal in the first season is to make enough bits to replace Granny's hip and fix the roof of her barn, which is why she wants to go to the Grand Galloping Gala with Twilight Sparkle in The Ticket Master, where she plans to sell her apple treats to make money. This is followed up in The Best Night Ever, but only three ponies , Soarin', Rarity, and Prince Blueblood, actually buy anything, and Prince Blueblood quickly spits out the food after finding out it was "common carnival fare." In the episode Call of the Cutie, while attempting to be a successful apple salespony, Apple Bloom first demands bits from a pony browsing the merchandise (asking for "cash or credit"), then puts apples in Sweetie Drops's bag without her permission and demands bits from her. Season two In the episode The Last Roundup, Applejack offers her prize money from the rodeo in Canterlot to help fix the Ponyville town hall, which the Mayor presses her about before she leaves on the train. In The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, ponies use bits to buy cider from the Apple family. In this episode cents are also mentioned as currency. Pinkie Pie argues over the proper price of a tomato in Putting Your Hoof Down, and the price varies between one bit and two. Fluttershy negotiates over the price of a cherry in the same episode, and the price varies between 10 bits, 11 bits, 12 bits, and 20 bits, before finally being sold to Lemon Hearts for two bits. Season three In the opening of Magic Duel, a cloaked Trixie presents a large bag full of bits to a shop clerk in order to purchase the Alicorn Amulet. After seeing the money, the clerk does not hesitate to sell the amulet to her despite earlier describing it as "far too dangerous." In the opening of Sleepless in Ponyville, Rainbow Dash is seen holding two bits before flying off-screen. She returns in a later shot with a drink, which she presumably used the bits to purchase. In Magical Mystery Cure, Fluttershy gives Cherry Berry four silver bits to fly Twilight Sparkle's Twinkling Balloon to Cloudsdale. Cost chart Other appearances In the mobile game, one of the currencies available is bits. They are obtainable after completing objectives, playing mini-games, producing items, and leveling up. Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive Covers RE of ''Friendship is Magic'' comic book issue #5 depict Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake Equestria postage stamps each denominated with the value of 5 bits. In chapter 13 of the book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell, "PFF to the Rescue", Gilda the Griffon sells tickets to see Trixie for the price of three bits each. Category:Items